


Call Me A Theif

by neonmoonlight



Series: my space fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anyways, Asexual Harry, Asexual Louis, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, and because I like puns the working title was ace in space, hes wanted by the Space Federation, louis is a thief for hire, with whom Harry has some Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was fine with being a thief for hire if he didn't have to deal with the Space Federation and got to see his sisters more often. He also was fine with the Earth being destroyed as long as his sisters were off of it, which leads to him being stuck on a month long trip to the closest solar system to have his sisters live a long and fulfilling life. He just wasn't planning on a member of said Federation being on board with him. Oh well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me A Theif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb/gifts).



> Hi so, if this seems a bit rushed I do apologize, I was stuck picking between the prompts and kept re-writing it. I hope you enjoy this even though it didn't really follow the prompt I chose as closely as it could!
> 
> Said prompt:  
> ace harry getting advice from his allosexual pals (could be niall, liam, and/or zayn or an oc) on how to seduce louis. harry has a huge dumb crush on louis and harrys pals assume it means harry wants to sleep with louis and so give him advice accordingly. harry is a lil uncomfortable about trying to be sexy and get into louis' pants but is convinced thats the only way louis will notice him. instead of sexy, however, harry just ends up being endearingly awkward and blushy which louis of course finds adorable but is also awkward about it and ends up making harry believe hes not into him. they dance around each other ie avoiding the other in increasingly creative ways until one of them just cant take it anymore and confesses their extreme fondness for the other. harry also tells louis that hes ace and louis is completely fine with it, or he also turns out to be ace. either way a happy ending is always nice

   Louis Tomlinson wasn’t all that concerned about the bounty that was sitting on top of his head. He was however concerned about his sisters and how they were doing on some foster care home back on Earth. He was also concerned about if they were going to be able to get off Earth in time and find a home on either Mars or one of the inhabited Asteroids. He knew (well, figured out on accident) that one of the more hostile inhabitants of the universe were on their way to blow up Louis home planet. Armed with this knowledge, he bargained his way into getting a ride with a trading ship onto one of the planets a while away from the small solar system and into a different one that is basically the twin of Earth, except it has two moons and is far more advanced than Earth could ever be. With this in mind he climbed aboard said trade ship and looked for a small inconspicuous place he could sit and wait out the hour long trip from one of Venus moons to Earth.

   Stepping off the ship, Louis grabbed the captain’s hat and ran off, trying to find himself a cab to the foster home his sisters are housed in. At least he hoped they were still there, but knowing his sisters, they most likely were because Louis promised them that he would get them out of the place and take them on adventures and maybe live with a well off family on a different planet. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he waved down a cab and slid in right as someone else did on the other side of him, bumping into Louis. Sighing internally, Louis kept his head down, trying to keep all attention off of him. He has no idea if the other person in the cab is part of the Space Federation and is on the look out for him. The screen in front of him swiveled around and he put in the address of the house his sisters were in. Looking over at the other person in the cab, the first thing he saw was the pale silver jacket of an officer trainee. The second thing he saw was dark brown hair tied up in a bun and a galaxy printed scarf that looked to be shifting between galaxies. The person looked over at Louis and glanced away quickly, looking down at their phone before putting an address into the screen in front of them. Louis slumped down in the seat and pulled the hat low over his face, fiddling with his watch. He knew for a fact that the other person in the cab couldn’t arrest him, even if they were part of the Space Federation, he was legally allowed to complete his errand or whatever he was doing. Looking down at the screen in front of him, Louis was a bit surprised that the person he was sharing the cab with was going to the same street.

   “So, where are you going then?” Apparently his cab partner felt the same way Louis did. Glancing over, he say that they were looking at their phone but looked up when Louis turned to look at them, and wow they have some pretty eyes. Pushing that thought aside, he put on an air of indifference and looked down at his watch.

   “I’m going to get my sisters from a foster home, since I found a better home from them off planet.” He was expecting the conversation to end there but of course he had to be stuck with someone who was clearly brought up to be polite and make small talk when confined to small spaces (Louis swears up and down that there has to be a handbook on the subject). So when they held their hand out to shake, Louis sighed and very carefully put his hand in theirs.

   “I’m Harry Styles, Space Federation trainee. Going back home to visit family.” Harry’s hand was nice and warm. He had a firm grip and Louis could appreciate that. Carefully, he pulled his hand back and gave Harry one of his perfected ‘You Might Kill Me, So I Have To Act Like Someone Else To Save My Life™’ smiles.

 **  
**“I’m William, First Mate of the trade ship _Doxin_. It’s nice and all, but I’d rather captain it.” Harry gave him a small smile and looked down at his phone, clearly ending the conversation there. Sighing almost inaudibly, Louis pulled out the needed amount of money from his pocket and dropped it into the slot on the side of the screen, just as the car drew to a stop outside of the foster care home. Stepping out of the car, Louis gave Harry a fake salute and turned around to face the house he himself lived in for sixteen years before he became a stowaway on another trade ship and then became a thief for hire in the solar system. Bracing himself, he pushed open the gate and made his way up the pathway.  **  
**

***

   Louis wasn’t sure how he ended up being chased across the large port for space ships, holding onto Daisy with one hand while shooting back at some of the Federation officers. Fizzy had the other gun and somehow had a better aim than Louis does when running, and he’s been doing this for years at this point. Now however was not the time to question it. Now was the time to make sure all of his sisters got to Lottie, who on the ramp and shooting at whoever Louis and Fizzy missed. Ushering Daisy and Phoebe up the ramp and into the ship, Louis took Lottie’s gun from her and methodically shoots at the remaining Federation officers. After he does a quick scan and checks everyone is on board, he closes up the ramp and picks up everyone's bags, taking them to one of the cabins near the bridge. Taking the gun back from Fizzy, he promised to explain everything to them soon, but he needs to first find Nick. He did wait for them all to settle in the cabin before he left. Figuring the bridge was a good place to start, Louis went towards the door for that, putting away two of the guns in his side holsters and keeping the third one out just in case. The disadvantage to the way the bridge was designed was the fact that when you walk in, you can’t immediately see what is towards the front where the captain's chair was. So imagine his surprise when he rounds to the front and sees Harry, sitting on Nick’s lap looking content with his life.

   “What the fuck.” Harry looked up and gave Louis a wide smile, waving him over. To his credit, Nick looked confused as hell and hesitantly waved at Louis. Hoping that Harry didn’t spill too many details, he put on a smile and took the hat off of his head, tossing it at Nick. Harry unfolded himself from Nick’s lap and went up to Louis, giving him a tight hug.

   “I’m glad you got here safe Will, I heard from one of my higher ups that a fugitive was at the port.” Louis knew that Harry didn’t mean anything by the comment, but it still made Louis blood run cold. Luckily for him, Harry seemed oblivious about the inner turmoil Louis was experiencing, as he was still rambling on about something else going on in the Federation. Normally Louis would be all about hearing this information but as it is, he can barely concentrate on keeping his polite but not interested smile on his face. After another minute or so, Nick stepped in and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

   “Listen Harry, that’s interesting and all but I need to talk to my... First Mate about some things.”  With that said, Nick steered Louis off the bridge and into the closest room which just so happened to be a storage closet. Shutting the door firmly and turning the light on, Nick rounded on Louis.

   “How the hell do you know Harry? And do you understand how dangerous it is having a Federation officer aboard this ship?” At least Nick had the decency to yell at Louis at a whisper because if Harry heard it most likely be the end of Louis. Sighing loudly, Louis covered his eyes with one hand and then dragged it down his face, shrugging a bit.

   “We met in the cab I took to get my sisters. For some reason he was going to the same street I was going to so he made polite conversation. To your second question, yes I am well aware of the dangers of having a Federation officer on board, but he isn’t even an officer, he’s a trainee.”

   “It might as well be the same thing! You’re lucky he’s not that observant about things,” Nick ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “Anyways, how are your sisters? Also, how the hell did you manage to get chased by actual Federation officers?”

 **  
**“I think someone tipped someone else off who told one of the Federation officers. By that point I was halfway here and was lucky that the first shot went right over my head and didn’t hit any of my sisters. They’re doing good though, looks like the foster home took care of them for once.” Nick nodded and gave Louis a hard pat on the shoulder before walking out, probably going back to the bridge. Louis decided to call it quits and just hang out with his sisters. It’s been a long day. **  
**

***

   Once they were out of the Earth's orbit and well underway to a close by planet and star system, Louis wandered back out onto the bridge figuring that if Harry wasn’t there than Nick would be and Nick would be able to tell Louis where Harry went. Luckily though, Harry was there and he was sitting in the captain’s seat while Nick paced along the bridge. Louis went up to the front, reading the information on the screen and trying to figure out if they were being tailed or not. Nick saw this and narrowed his eyes at him before continuing his pacing. Harry however got up and went to stand next to Louis.

   “What are you looking for?” Such innocence in him honestly.

   “Trying to figure out if we’re being tailed by your people.”

   “And why would we be tailed?” Harry looked over at Louis curiously. Louis shrugged and looked from him to Nick to back at the screens that simulated what was outside of the ship (windows were advised against after a few too many battles that lead to way to casualties caused by the fact that the windows broke). Everything seemed normal, no alert from the Space Federation telling them to slow down and let them on to do an inspection. Louis glanced back at Nick who was now sitting in his chair, fiddling with the screen built into the arm.

   “No reason, just curious.” With that, Louis turned back around and went to go sit in the chair normally reserved for the First Mate. He wasn’t technically lying when he told Harry, he is the First Mate, but he’s also a thief for hire. Which he doesn’t need to know yet. He just tends to be whatever he needs to be to live longer than if he went up to strangers and told them that he was a thief for hire. Louis knew that Harry was on this ship for a reason, but he wasn’t sure why a Federation trainee needed to be on board a trade ship, unless he wasn’t actually a Federation trainee and was a runaway who stole a jacket off of an actual Federation trainee. Of course there is the possibility that he was planted here on purpose and  knows exactly who Louis is, but is just a really good actor. Louis thoughts were interrupted by a small body jumping on his own, followed by another one. Blinking slightly, he looked down and say Daisy and Phoebe sitting on his lap and looking up him innocently for some reason. He gave it two minutes before Lottie and Fizzy came running in, complaining about something. Sure enough, around a minute later Fizzy came running into the bridge and pulled Daisy and Phoebe out of Louis lap, and then tugged Louis out of the chair and off of the bridge. Waving back at Nick and Harry, he grabbed onto Daisy’s hand and made her come with them. At least Louis had something to do for the next couple hours.

***

   A week into the trip, Louis was slowly losing his mind. This was the main thing he hated about long trips, the never ending boredom that occurred after he fully explored the ship and stole all the things he could get away with. This time he took one of the boxes of Earth metals from the storage bay. He was currently going through Nick’s stuff when he heard the door open and someone clear their throat. Turning around, Louis hid the necklace that he was examining behind his back. Harry stood framed in the doorway, hair loose and out of the bun he wore for the past few days. He regarded Louis closely, looking as if he was trying to figure out what Louis was doing in Nick’s quarters. Louis hoped to whatever higher power there was that he didn’t see the necklace. Quickly shoving the necklace into his back pocket, he smiled and slowly edged his way out of the room. Waving at Harry, he backed down the hall and then sprinted down the first turn. His sisters at least knew that he was a thief for hire. Which made it easier for him to hide the stuff he stole in their bags of clothes. The girls were scattered around the ship, trying to find stuff to steal and sell once they hit a port. Louis has been trying to figure out where Harry’s cabin is because he probably has things he can sell for a lot of money in a place where they prize Earthen goods.

 **  
***** **  
**

   There were at least a couple days out from Skiri, the planet that they were landing on, and Louis has already made contact with the family that he was going to have his sisters stay at while he goes about stealing for hire. However at the moment, he was having some drinks with Nick and Harry, trying to pass the time. Nick left an hour or so ago, saying that he had to be up early to go over the supplies. So at the moment it was just Louis and Harry, sitting facing each other on the dimmed bridge, the main light being the readouts on the screen and various other gizmos and gadgets on the boards across the front of the bridge. At the moment they were just staring at each other, not saying anything and passing a bottle of Skiri alcohol back and forth. The thing with Skiri alcohol is that itś strong but you couldn't feel the affects of it until you´ve either drank half the bottle or stopped for at least an hour. At the moment the two of them are starting to feel the effects of the drink, which causes the drinker to do some stupid things. Like spill all their secrets, which seems like something Harry is gearing up to do.

   “I hate the Space Federation,” This was the last thing Louis was expecting to hear out of his mouth. Louis decided not to interrupt Harry, which encouraged him to continue on with his rant. “They discriminate against people who haven’t even done anything wrong! Their policies are disgustingly out of date and they want the recruits to pair off and procreate? It’s so so gross.” Harry kept muttering to himself about his problems with the Federation but Louis wasn’t paying that much attention to it. His was a bit caught up on the wording of how he said the last thing. Looking up at Harry curiously, he put the bottle of alcohol aside and sat up straighter.

   “Harry?” Harry stopped his ramblings and looked up at Louis.

   “What?”

   “Are you ace?”

   “Yeah. Are you?” Louis felt his grin spreading across his face, and moved forward until his knees were touching Harry’s.

   “Yeah… You want to steal this ship once we dock in Skiri and my sisters are settled?”

   “I would love to.” And normally nothing in life was ever that simple but finally, finally, finding himself a crime partner seemed to be. After a hug that lasted a minute or so, they broke apart and discussed everything (helped along by the alcohol of course).

\-------    

  
   And maybe if Nick figured out they wanted the ship and left the keys and his captain hat on the chair for Louis to find after him and Harry stole back to the ship after saying goodbye, no one really needs to know. All that matters is that Harry is now wanted under guise of Desertion and conspiring with a wanted fugitive who now has a higher bounty for stealing a trade ship. But really, all that matters is that Louis found himself someone who gets his vendetta against the Space Federation and will stay by his side as the _Rogue_  (yes he renamed the _Doxin_. What kind of thief would he be if he didn't?) goes off to explore and steal from galaxies far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for reading this fic that I enjoyed writing (even if I was stuck a few times). Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> mlb I hope you liked this fic and I hope it somewhat touched base with what you asked for!
> 
> my [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)


End file.
